ASW-G-41 Gundam Focalor
* * |developed from = EB-06/EOT Velocity Graze|developed into = EOT-G-41 Gundam Týr|operators = Cernos Alder|known pilots = *Cernos Alder|armaments = * Sword Mace * Smart Cloak (6x Miniaturized Dansliefs)|fixed armaments = * Nails * Vulcans * 2x Beam Saber * 2x Beam Shield * 2x V.S.B.R II|system features = * Devil Deal System * Heat Expulsion System|unique aspects = *Gundam Frame|storyline = Gundam Build Divers Repose}} The ASW-G-41 Gundam Focalor was built by Cernos Alder. This inspired gunpla that uses a combination of physical and beam weaponry. Design & Development Using the brutal characteristics of an IBO Gundam, paired with the speed and versatility of the . Gundam Focalor was designed to be able to fight in multiple situations, featuring both physical and beam weaponry. The Inner Gundam Frame was reinforced to bear the weight of the new weapons and improved defense if the outer armor panels were to be damaged. Various sensors have been added and resemble lit up panel details. The backpack was heavily modified to resemble that of the Gundam F91 and functions similarly. The design allows greater freedom of movement compared to the thrusters common on the traditional IBO Gundams. The other thrusters were improved to be work in sync with the new backpack. Armaments * Nails :The tips of the fingers and exposed Gundam Frame on the feet have been reinforced to be viable as an extremely close quarter weapon option or, as a last resort. * Vulcans :Mounted on the head is a pair of vulcans. Their purpose is to disable enemy mobile suit sensors during melee combat but, can be used to destroy incoming missiles and damage light armor. * Beam Saber :A standard close-combat weapon. When not in use, they are stored in the left shoulder when not in use. * Beam Shield :The beam shield can be used to block both beam and physical attacks. They emit a plane similar to a beam blade. However, the Gundam Focalor has no emitter mounts and thus the shields are used as either a distraction or as a throwing weapon. The emitters are hidden and stored within the Smart Cloak. * Beam Rifle :A leftover from the HG Gundam F91, the rifle is a standard beam weapon that is used for ranged attacks. * Sword Mace :Originally from the HG Barbatos Lupus, it was always intended as an optional weapon. * Smart Cloak :The Smart Cloak is a customized variant of the No-Name Unit. It has 2 configurations with added vents for use with Devil Deal active. While venting heat, the cloak opens up slightly and be purged if need be. ::# The default configuration of the Smart Cloak is used as a large body shield. It features a superior anti-beam coating compared to the rest of the body, and the segments of the unit can move out of the way when engaged in melee combat. ::# While in firing mode, the whole unit reassembles itself around the left arm and fires miniaturized Dansliefs. These projectiles are fed from within the main part of the Smart Cloak. The smaller size of the Dansliefs allows for faster reloading. * Rude Buster :Created specifically for GPD. the rude buster is made from an X-Acto X244 blade. The metal blade, allows for cutting power superior to traditional gunpla melee weaponry. The blade is mounted on the backskirt. * Variable Speed Beam Rifle MK.II :Resembling the V.S.B.R of the . The internals were altered to take advantage of the twin Ahab reactors. Thus, allowing the V.S.B.R II to have enough power to damage beam treated mobile suits with ease. They're fixed to the sides of the suit. The weapons face backward, as there are small thrusters that were added to the V.S.B.R II. They flip forward to fire. System Features *Devil Deal System :When the Devil Deal System is activated, the suits limiters are turned off which begins overclocking the Ahab reactors dramatically increasing the suit's performance. As a result, all the vents open up dispelling heat en mass, revealing the face vent and re-configuring the smart cloak. Notably, the eyes turn red and "bleed" while this system is activated. *Heat Expulsion Array :A series of newly added vents that can expel large amounts of heat during moments of high performance. The array is also useful for stabilizing the mobile suit while in atmosphere or to assist in re-orientation while in space. History For the Gundam Focalor's history see Cernos Alder's page. Trivia * Focalor is the 41st demon of the Ars Goetia. He is a powerful Great Duke of Hell, commanding thirty legions of spirits. He appears in the form of a man with a griffin's wings, kills men, drowns them, and overthrows warships. Focalor has power over wind and sea and had hoped to return to heaven after one thousand years, but he was deceived in his hope. * The Devil Deal System pays homage to the during its final battle and the from the . * The Focalor is the only mobile suit made by Cernos Alder that doesn't have EOT in the model number.